


Comida exótica

by magalud



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Portuguese, Romance, Translation
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-23
Updated: 2010-03-23
Packaged: 2017-10-11 15:16:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magalud/pseuds/magalud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry experimenta algo novo. There's also an English version, "Exotic Food".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comida exótica

**Author's Note:**

> **Título**: Comida exótica  
> **Autora**: Magalud  
> **Palavras**: 150, porque não consigo fazer 100  
> **Censura**:R  
> **Resumo**: Harry experimenta algo novo  
> **Avisos**: Nenhum  
> **Notas**: ptyx é a culpada. Ela mostrou um anúncio de um salgadinho indiano condimentado, e as musas enlouqueceram. O nome do salgadinho é sev quente.

**Comida exótica**

— O que você está comendo, Potter?

— Uma espécie de salgadinho que comprei numa loja de comida indiana. Aqui diz que é feito de lentilhas condimentadas. Pode ser servido como um lanche ou acompanhamento.

— Eu não sabia de sua predileção por comida exótica.

— Eu fiquei curioso. Veja o rótulo.

— Sev quente? Foi isso que chamou sua atenção?

— É claro. Fiquei imaginando se esse sev quente é igual a outro Sev quente que conheço.

— E…?

— Bom, primeiro eu achei que não chegava nem aos pés. Agora não tenho tanta certeza.

— Mudou de ideia?

— Tenho que ter certeza.

— Talvez você devesse comparar os dois Sevs para saber qual é o mais quente.

— Eu já provei um. Falta o outro.

— Prossiga.

Alguns minutos mais tarde, Harry lambe os lábios, ofegante.

— Ainda é o mais quente que eu conheço, Sev.

— E não se esqueça disso na próxima vez que andar por lojinhas de comidas exóticas.

The End


End file.
